


you could devastate me

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: He’d always thought she would stay.





	you could devastate me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this has been in my HD for months now…I don’t remember my original intent, but it probably wasn’t good.
> 
>  **TITLE** | _Hurricane_ , Halsey

She was always there, waiting for him, eager and pleased to make him look her way. He held his distance, afraid that one taste of her would send him tumbling, wanting more.

She was dangerous. Pretty lips that could captivate him, ensnare him, get him addicted and begging for more. Those eyes betrayed her true age, knowing things beyond her years, telling sad stories for anyone who cared enough to look past the wall she had built.

She was always there, always implied to be his and his alone.

Shame on him for thinking she would stay that way forever.


End file.
